


Remember me

by FrenchFrostPudding



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchFrostPudding/pseuds/FrenchFrostPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki write a letter to his Midgardian lover. He can’t see her anymore since Thor had broken the bifrost, since the SHIELD erased her memory. With little bit of power he has left, and from his golden cage of light, he can only send his words to her dreams.. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember me

My sweet love, 

  I don’t know how you can do this… Every single day I watch you… Heimdall lets me see you with this little globe in my cell.  I watch you rise and shine whereas your nights are restless, you pass out more than you sleep. But when you open your eyes, I see that sleepy little smile upon your lips, I’m pleased to think it’s because you remember me. 

  I wish I could be there, my arms around your waist, my nose caressing you neck… I see you go through the day, working, smiling,… Now I can see how you have changed me so deeply… You can forget all your worries and cheer up anybody who crosses your life… And you changed mine so deeply…  
  Oh my sweet fairy, watching you trying to do your best every day,  every hour… I love watching you run every morning… The sun light playing with the colour of your hair,  your breathing becoming erratic, your lovely cheeks blushing… Heavenly vision which remember me our mornings…you, using my broken heart as a pillow, my fingers petting your hair after worshiping your body all night long.  
  
  Now I see you, nestling on your couch, your lovely eyes closed softly…your mind already open to travel through the nine realms, ready to listen my words… I want to carry you in your bed, slide you under your blanket, lay down your head on the pillows… Now you’re deep asleep, I can see your soul, grab your hand and bring you with me through your dream.  
  
  Please remember me, please try to remember me… I know they erase your memory… I know, for you, I’m no more than a dream… But please… I want to be the reason for your smile in the morning, the winds of Midgard are my hands on your cheeks,… I want to see you fall asleep in the warmth of my love, instead of the one of my arms …  
  
  One day I will be able to go down in your realm, hold you against my chest, brush my lips on yours and I hope you would remember me…

    With all my love,  
                  your little prince….


End file.
